Meetings in Justice Hall
by deaths demise
Summary: AU conversation between Asher and Gar, set at Justice Hall. No Slash but possible hints towards, hidden desire for it.


Hiya! Okay so this is a one shot, based on when Gar takes Asher to Justice Hall. Mild Slash.

In no way related to my other one shots in this fandom.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

As always Read and Review!

* * *

Asher couldn't believe it.

The prince had only gone and taken him to Justice Hall and then chucked him upstairs and bloody left! The nerve of that man, coming waltzing in, stealing him from his work, making him get all dressed up and fancy only to go and hide him away and leave.

Now as he stood here watching the ending up of the proceedings, he once again found himself questioning his sanity to work for this man. Afterall what business did he have getting mixed up with royalty and legal proceedings? He was leaving once his year was up and heading back to Restharven; to his home and to Da; to his way of living.

So then, why was he here?

"Better yet, why is this damnable prince takin' such interest in me?"

He asked the empty room, not expecting deep chuckling laughter to answer him.

Spinning round, he came face to face with the object of his frustration; Prince Gar.

"They say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness." Came the soft, amused voice of the prince.

Scowling at the man, Asher suddenly became aware of just how quiet it was downstairs and of how close the prince was to him.

Taking an unintentional step backwards, he tried not to acknowledge the way the prince's grin widened as he followed him, until suddenly Asher's back was pressed up against the wall.

"What you bloody doing?"

Instead of answering, Gar's grin just widened as he perched an arm on either side of Asher, effectively trapping him.

Though both knew all too well that if he really wanted to Asher could easily overpower Gar. Working on fishing ships all his life meant he was well-built and muscled, unlike Gar, who was more lean and wiry, physically fit but not built for strength.

"Well, well it seems I've finally found something that makes you afraid."

"I'm not afraid of you. Sir." The last was said highly aloofly.

"No... no you're not. That's what I like about you. You're not in awe of me, you see me as well as me."

Not knowing how to respond to that or knowing what the sudden gleam in the prince's eyes were; so he remained silent.

After a spell, Gar shifted and moved away. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for. Right well the carriage should be ready by now." With that he began to step away and head towards the door to leave.

Bloody man's nuts!

Rushing forwards, Asher barely thought of the dangers of what he was doing and roughly grabbed the prince's wrist and yanked him to a halt.

"What in Barl's name is up with you? Eh? One minute yer pinnin' me to the wall like, the next yer actin' all royal... like like I'm nothin'! And what is up with what ya said 'bout liking me and all that. Ya not goin' to explain that? Damn it, Gar!"

By the end of his rant, the prince was back to grinning widely.

"You, you played me!" Asher couldn't decide to be outraged by this or pleased that Gar wasn't that... impulsive.

"You called me Gar."

Frowning softly, Asher tried to think if that was out of place or not... it didn't seem like he was displeased about it. Then again, if Darren ever found out he'd be a dead man for showing such disrespect.

"Asher, don't worry, I'm not displeased by it; in fact I'm very pleased. I like you and I need you. I need you to just keep being you. I'm very glad I found you Asher and I brought you here today to offer you a new job, as my assistant. I want you because you don't care who I am and tell it to me frankly. You're not afraid to bruise my ego or my body... er you can let go now, it's starting to hurt."

They both looked down at the grip Asher had on one of Gar's wrists. Asher realising, just how thin and delicate it was, compared to his own arms. Releasing it, he gently cradled it, checking for damages, pleased to find none.

Looking back up at Gar, their eyes met and whatever else he would had said about how crazy he was and that he was far from the right person to be his assistant was brushed aside by the honesty and need in those bright eyes. He was suddenly struck by just how raw a deal, Gar had been given in life and by how much his position weighed on him.

"I don't know, how bout we get out of here and talk 'bout this properly at the Tower?" Deciding a delay tactic was his best option on this... whatever this was... was his best option.

Nodding his head thoughtfully, Gar agreed and Asher felt his heart sink as he saw the clear open emotion begin to leave those eyes. Not wanting it to end so soon, Asher once again acted impulsively.

Leaning up, he pulled the prince into a light kiss. "You should be open more often, your highness, you look much younger and more relaxed when you do, healthier for ya' too, I reckon."

Stilling the protest he could see coming. "You could always be yourself wiv' me. I won't tell."

"No, I don't think you will. And thank you Asher, you don't know what this means to me."

Privately Asher thought that he did know, he had a very good idea of what it meant, but thought the better of voicing it aloud.

Stepping away from one another, both regarded each other, masks in place; they left the empty room, prepared to face what the world expected of them. Knowing that with each other they need not keep up the pretences.

* * *

Okay, well that's it and er hope you liked it! I know it's a little odd and seems strange as to why they'd act like that but well it's just a thought!


End file.
